Development of a taxonomy involves the assignment of classifiers to attributes of an entity. An attribute is a feature of the entity. For example, where the entity is a company, attributes of the company may include customer service, pricing, and shipping policy. A classifier is a word that is related to an attribute that describes the attribute for a particular entity. Taxonomy development may be used to identify buzz topics, topics that are currently of interest to customers and the public, related to the entity. By identifying areas of interest for the entity, both in volume and sentiment, information about public perception of the entity may be gained and used to select actions that can be taken to benefit the entity.